Device control systems are used for many applications including the control of devices in the medical, scientific and industrial fields. One type of device control system is a speech recognition command and control system.
Speech recognition is the process by which an acoustic signal received by a microphone is converted to a set of text words, numbers, or symbols by a computer. These recognized words then can be used in a variety of computer software applications for purposes such as document preparation, data entry, and command and control. A speech recognition control system may be used in modern operating rooms to control various medical systems and devices. A surgeon or other user, by giving a simple voice command, may direct the functionality of a device controlled by the speech recognition system. For example, the surgeon may deliver a voice command to adjust a patient table or adjust the pressure of a pump.
To enable speech recognition or voice-driven device control in an operating room, medical devices and/or other equipment are connected via communication channels (e.g., an Ethernet connection, device bus, etc.). A speech recognition application may also be connected providing the voice driven user interface and recognition software. When a voice command is issued, the command may be recognized and converted to a text string. If it is successfully identified as valid command corresponding to one of the connected devices or applications, the system will send an appropriate signal so that the desired control action is taken.
One critical problem with prior art device control systems, such as speech recognition command and control systems, is how to effectively define different types of information that is exchanged between different components of the system. The information may include, for example, device information, control information, system feedback information, and voice interface behavior information. The effectiveness of the control system depends on this diversified information which needs to be clearly defined and managed in order to facilitate information exchange between the different components of the system.
In prior art systems, proprietary syntax and semantics are used for defining the information resources enumerated above. This results in confusing and/or conflicting information formats that often prolong the development and deployment of the product. More importantly, it imposes critical limitations to the interoperability of different devices across a variety of systems.
It is therefore desired to provide a speech recognition system including an improved means for defining information exchange.